


New Years Resolutions

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Series: New Years [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: New Year means New Years Resolutions right? Well what if falling for your boss makes it one of your resolutions without even wanting? Would it come true?
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Original Female Character(s), Chris Hemsworth/Reader
Series: New Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206275





	New Years Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> This mini, maybe not so mini, but this story was originally posted on my Instagram page and I decided to post it on here to see if it gets any love on here as well!   
> -  
> There is already two chapters ready, the third one is on the way! So stay tuned for that!! ✨✨  
> -  
> Hope y’all enjoy it! 💗💙  
> -  
> -  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hosting a New Years party at your place and inviting everyone you know from work had definitely brought you back to your high school years. You honestly don’t remember when was the  _ last time _ you hosted a party, let alone attend one. You’ve been so busy with life lately that you barely have enough time to FaceTime any of your friends or visit family members, yeah  _ adult hood is not it _ . At least not yet. Sleep is literally off the table, but you’re glad you get to have at least a few hours of shut eye before diving nose deep into files upon files.

Turning over in your sleep, the feeling of cold sheets stir you awake from your sleep. Slowly opening your eyes in the brightness of your room, which you make a mental note to buy darker blinds, your eyes immediately settle on Chris who was just sliding on his white button up. A sly smirk spreads on your face when you remember the night before, the night where you magically landed in bed, with your boss.

“Happy New Year,” His deep accent fills your room, making the sensation rise in your veins again,

You softly giggle and bring the white sheet closer to yourself, “Happy New Year,”

Chris smiles at you through the mirror before turning around to walk back towards the bed. His entire torso visible to you as he slowly kneels on the bed and bends down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. You hum with a smile and only wished it would last, but both of you needed to get a move on. You had to get up and clean the house and he had to do whatever he does on the weekends, but the thought of last night being a one time thing made your stomach swirl. You knew he had a reputation of sleeping with multiple women, but you still had a massive crush on him since you’ve started working at his company.

You’ve told yourself the feelings you’ve felt would soon fade, but it’s already been a year and you still had those feelings. And now that you’ve slept with him, it only made those feelings stronger than before.

Noticing a change in your eyes, Chris places the back of his fingers on your cheek while his thumb softly rubbed your skin.

“Why the long face?” He asks, bright blue eyes staring into your own,

You fake a smile and shake your head, “Just tired,”

Chris smirks at you, “Really did a number on you, didn’t I?”

You roll your eyes at his oversized ego and push him off you with a smile, “Shut up,”

Chris chuckles as he sits on the edge of your bed to put on his shoes. Even watching him getting dressed while you still laid naked under the thin sheet made you feel used, dirty, and that honestly made your chest heavier. You wanted to tell him how you felt, wanted to ask him if he can stay, but no words came out. Instead, you grabbed your bra and panties from the floor and a nearby sweater hanging from a chair.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out,” He says as you were zipping up the sweater,

You give him yet again another fake smile and cross your arms in front of you. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with limited clothing, even if he saw you  _ completely _ naked a few hours ago. He makes his way towards you and smiles back before bending down to kiss you one last time.

“I’ll see you Monday,” You nod at him which he then winks at you before walking out of your room,

You stay standing in the same spot, but once you hear your front door closing you drop the act and finally let the tears slip down.


End file.
